


You Take Me There.

by SovereignChicken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignChicken/pseuds/SovereignChicken
Summary: The case itself is the typical.Missing woman. In her twenties. Whole life ahead of her.But Lexa has to admit that there’s a draw to it.Something that makes her heart skip a beat each time she looks over the case files.Clarke Griffin.Missing for three months and twelve days.Everyone’s a suspect.No one’s a suspect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves. This bit got in my head and wouldn't get out. I'll be back to my irregularly scheduled presently. Hope you enjoy.

The town is bleak.

Fucking bleak, as Anya would describe it.

Lexa sips at her too hot, too bitter, too watery coffee.

“Fuck this coffee. Fuck this weather. Fuck this case.” Anya grumbles.

Lexa agrees.

She’s careful not to verbally do so but it’s futile when Anya speaks next, “This is your fault, you know? We could be in Miami right now.”

Lexa knows.

Oh does she know.

When it’s forty seven degrees fahrenheit in June, she knows.

She tightens her windbreaker around herself and huffs what she hopes is an affirmative. After all being in this crap town is punishment enough without Anya reminding her every minute that it’s her fault.

“It’s your fault.” Anya says.

God damnit.

And it is.

It is.

Some hotshots had come in. Big case. Mysterious and difficult like Lexa and Anya were typically thrown into and the cherry on top was that it was sunny Miami. But the guys requesting their help had dropped a few slurs in casual conversation. Derogatory, Homophobic, Transphobic. The typical.

And Lexa.

Well.

Lexa tried to be noble.

Loudly and in their face. But the twenty first century is not as progressive as was promised and so when the town of Ark came calling, Anya and Lexa were on a plane before they could so much as blink.

Not a punishment officially..allegedly.. but..definitely a punishment from the moment the plane hit the runway.

The case itself is the typical.

Missing woman. In her twenties. Whole life ahead of her.

But Lexa has to admit that there’s a draw to it.

Something that makes her heart skip a beat each time she looks over the case files.

Clarke Griffin.

Missing for three months and twelve days.

Everyone’s a suspect.

No one’s a suspect.

And the local precinct called in for help.

Lexa can understand why.

Talking to anyone in this town is like talking to an unfriendly brick wall.

She’s never felt so scrutinized.

But there’s a case here and she’s intrigued and it’s not just because, as Anya claims, Lexa thinks the blonde is..was? cute.

But it’s because this town is..strange.

And Lexa wants to solve this.

She wants to pin the perp to the fucking ground and bash their head over and over..unless of course Clarke ran away in which case godspeed to her.

Lexa’s heart hurts.

She hates missing women’s cases.

They usually turn out the same.

But no need to infect the current case with her previous hang ups.

Not when there are facts.

Here are the facts:

Clarke Griffin, age 27, was last seen on the seventh of March.

She had a boyfriend, Finn Collins, age 27, with whom neighbours at her apartment reported her having an argument with three days prior to her disappearance.

This boyfriend, Finn, is as of two weeks ago engaged to a Raven Reyes, age 28. They were apparently high school sweethearts reunited through grief over the missing victim.

Clarke.

Clarke according to multiple sources had a rocky relationship with her mother, Abby Griffin, age 55, who is divorced from her father.

Father, Jake Griffin, age 57, and daughter Clarke were estranged.

John Murphy age 27 is another suspect.

No particular reason why other than the fact that he is rude and surly and Anya wants to annoy him.

Lexa doesn’t really care either way.

And that’s really it for the suspects so far.

The problem.

They all have alibis.

Clarke was last seen at 8.00pm on March 7th at a local grocery store. She never showed up to her 10.00pm night shift at the hospital that night.

Finn Collins was watching a college basketball game on tv with his ‘boys’ at the time.

Raven Reyes was at the nearby refinery, working a night shift.

Abby Griffin and her husband were at a fundraiser for the protection of Red Pandas.

Jake Griffin was having at home with his wife and young sons.

John Murphy was at the local bar.

Clarke's apartment was later found to be ransacked though there were no signs of forced entry.

By all accounts (limited as they are) she was happy and healthy.

A natural leader. RN in the Emergency Department at the hospital.

A hospital so gloomy looking, Lexa shivers every time she walks by it. But to be fair it’s also cold outside.

The staff at the hospital are worried sick about her.

Good thing they’re in a hospital.

Lexa has a sense of humour.

Their worry did surprise her though given the somewhat uncaring nature of everyone else in Clarke’s life.

And so there it is.

Not atypical.

Good job, young, boyfriend, distant from her parents.

Not atypical.

And yet..

“Hey Murphy.” Anya calls.

“Fuck. What the fuck do you want now?”

“You should be nicer to us you know, being officers of the law.” She taunts.

“What do you want?” He grumbles.

“Nothing.” Anya replies nonchalantly.

“God damnit, can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Drinking?”

“Yes.”

“At one in the afternoon.”

“Yes.”

“In freezing weather.” He shrugs and nods as he takes a large swig of his beer.

Lexa wants a drink too. She hates this town.

“There’s no law against it. I’m on bar property.” He says dryly indicating the patio.

“No law you’re right. But don’t you have any shame.”

“Literally none. Can you go now?”

“Can we go now?” Lexa echoes, sick of standing in the cold.

Anya ignores her, “Can we join you?”

“No.”

“No Anya, let’s..”

“Let’s join him, shall we, Lex?”

“No please.”

“Go away please.”

Anya sits. “So..Murph..”

“Oh God, why would you call me that?”

“You know what would be nice?” Lexa asks.

“What? You don’t like Murph?”

“Do you get off on torturing me?” Murphy protests.

“Anything but this.” Lexa answers herself.

“How’s Clarke, Murph?”

“Like a bed. That would be nice.” Lexa adds.  

“I don’t know. Dead probably. Who cares.”

“Watch your fucking mouth before I extricate your tongue from it and replace it with your dick.”

“Whoa Lex!”

“Whoa umm..sorry. Didn’t mean no harm.”

And Lexa is struck by her sudden uncontrollable anger.

Fuck this fucking town.

“If I find out you had anything to do with her disappearance, I’m gonna..”

“Alright let’s go! Cheerio! Good talk Murph!” Anya exclaims as she hops up and pulls Lexa away from a terrified looking Murphy. “What the hell was that?” She asks when they’re out of earshot.

“Nothing.”

“You’re mad about something.”

“I just wanna solve this.”

“She’s not the first missing girl and she won’t be the last.”

She’s not.

She’s not.

Lexa knows this.

And yet..

Anya sighs, “Let’s go, it’s time to meet Raven Reyes anyway.”

Raven Reyes makes Lexa uncomfortable.

She can’t quite put a finger on why. Anya doesn't like her much either. 

Raven digs into her Fettuccine Alfredo voraciously as she sits across the booth from them at the diner aptly named Ark. It can’t have been more than thirty seconds since the food was dropped off by their skittish server. “You’ll have to excuse me.” She pauses in her chewing for a second and nods at Lexa and Anya’s hardly touched plates. “This is much later than I would usually have lunch.”

Lexa shrugs and she takes that as answer enough to dive back in. It’s a mere ten minutes before she’s done and sits back panting like she’s run a race.

The diner looks relatively new in the town joining the mish mash of old and new buildings in a way that’s jarring rather than charming. The lighting is low and there at least five small aquariums Lexa can see. She wonders idly when the diner was built as she pushes her lasagna around with her fork.

“Seventy four.” Raven says quietly.

“What?” Lexa asks, bewildered, as she looks up.

“So let’s talk.” Anya interrupts pointedly looking at her Raven’s bare ring finger. “Where’d the symbol of your everlasting love go?” 

Raven sighs and pulls out a chain with the ring attached from under her blue coveralls. “Can’t have it on at the refinery so on days I work I just have it on the chain so I can hang it up in my locker.”

“So no trouble in paradise.” Anya presses.

“No.” Raven says tersely as she tugs at the faded red baseball cap on her head.

It’s the second time they’ve spoken to her. They’d done preliminary interviews with just about everyone when they got into town and now armed with not much more than they had to start with, they’re following up.

“Look. I get it. It’s weird and fast but Finn and I..it’s been a long time coming.”

“Only Clarke was in the way.” Anya says, blasé.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Was I jealous of her? Of course. My long-term boyfriend has one conversation with her at the hospital after screwing up his ankle and suddenly he’s in love. It sucked. I hated her for a while and then I just got over it. If he wasn’t happy with me, he wasn’t happy with me. But I knew that he was probably just confused. We’ve been together since elementary school. Elementary school! Never been with anyone else. It’s a confusing feeling to wonder whether it’s true love or just settling for what you’ve always had.”

“So you and Clarke got along?” Lexa asks, finally coming out of her confusion.

“Somewhat. Some snide comments in the beginning. It wasn’t her fault you know. Even though I resented her. He never told her he was with someone.”

“It’s a small town.” Anya states.

“To a tourist. People run in different circles around here.” Raven replies lowly.

“Finn seems like a real charmer.”

“You don’t know him.”

“You forgave him then.” Lexa asks interrupting the staredown between the two women.

“Yes.” It was hard and took time. But he’s my best friend you know? Boy next door.”

“So did you start sleeping with him before or after Clarke went missing?”

Raven huffs angrily before she stands up, attracting the attention of the other patrons. She shakes her head briefly before she sits again, “Is she always this much of a jerk?” She directs at Lexa pointedly not looking at Anya.

“Yes.” Anya answers.

“Look.” Raven says looking at Lexa. “I get it. It looks suspicious as hell. But Finn and I have been getting closer for months now. Him and Clarke were having problems. And after she was gone, we just got closer. And we could have waited but..for what?”

”Gee maybe to find out what happened to his girlfriend?” Anya asks sarcastically.

“What kind of problems?” Lexa asks.

“Plain and simple? They got to know each other. And they just weren’t compatible.”

“Sounds like a load of crap.” Anya states.

“It’s not. Listen. Have any of you ever been in a long term relationship.”

Lexa has a mug she’s had from Key Club in high school.

“A real relationship. With a human not a kitchen dish.” Raven elaborates.

Lexa frowns. “How..”

“What’s your point.” Anya breaks in.

“Long term relationships are different. When you love someone for that long it’s easy to get fooled by something that comes along. I’ve had my temptations. Heck I dated while Finn was with Clarke but ultimately? Nothing compared. He knows me. Everything about me. No judgments, no reservations.”

“And you don’t think he had that kind of love with Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“He loved her but I’m not sure he really knew her at all. Clarke is..hard to know.”

“And Clarke?” Lexa ventures, overly curious and not sure why.

Raven laughs, “You mean did she love him? I doubt it. Maybe puppy love but I’m not sure Clarke really loves anyone. I think she just feels obligated to them.”

“Harsh.” Anya says.

“True. Can I go now?”

“Where’s Clarke?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t that your job?”

“You haven’t given me much reason to believe you liked her.”

“Whatever. This town is.. and sometimes..but you wanna know my guess? Clarke? She’s gone. Ran away. Probably shacked up and using some guy or girl she doesn’t love.”

“This town is what?” Lexa asks ignoring the mixed feelings that surge at Raven’s words.

Raven stands and drops a twenty dollar bill on the table. “Maybe you’ll stay long enough to find out.” She says before she walks off with a gesture off the tip of her cap to the server behind the bar.

“Well.”

“I don’t like her.”

“You don’t like anyone.” Lexa points out.

“Yeah.”

“She has an alibi.”

“For now she does. Things change. New evidence comes to light.”

Lexa sighs more confused by the conversation with Raven than anything.

“Come on.” Anya ushers lightly pushing Lexa out of the booth while she drops several small bills to cover the meal.

“I wasn’t done.”

“You’ve eaten like a bird since we got here. Let’s not pretend you’ve suddenly developed an appetite in here.”

It’s not untrue.

Lexa’s felt strange the entire time she’s been here.

No appetite.

Mild headaches.

And just a general unease that she can’t quite put her finger on.

She leads the way, Anya following as she opens the door that’s half covered by a tacky sign that declares, ‘Ark Diner, Proudly Established in 1974. Year of the Tiger.’

Back in her hotel room later, Lexa pores through the case files and keeps coming back to the same picture of Clarke.

Her smile is wide, tongue caught in her teeth, eyes bright and cheeky. She’s half mounted on a bicycle in a driveway, left foot firmly on the ground, while clad in scrubs with a backpack slung over her shoulders.

And Lexa aches for her.

She can’t figure why she feels so strongly for this woman.

But she does and she vows to herself to do everything she can to figure out her disappearance.

She wakes up later that night to the ding of a text.

**Unknown Number: Be careful. You’re being watched.**

By the time she shakes herself awake enough to process it, it’s gone.

Not in her inbox.

Not anywhere..

Just..gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t sleep last night.
> 
> Not after the text.
> 
> She’d done some googling on disappearing texts before giving up and calling a friend at the home office to look into it for her this morning.
> 
> The result.
> 
> No texts received on her number between the hours of 10.00pm when Anya had texted complaining about spotty TV reception and 6.30am when her Dad texted about the result of the White Sox game the previous night.
> 
> But Lexa had seen it.
> 
> At 3.00am she had seen the warning text.
> 
> And there had to be some sort of explanation for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I updated this? Will wonders never cease?

“That’s your third cup of that crap.”

Lexa pauses mid-sip of the disgusting concoction that barely passes for coffee and turns to meet Anya’s raised brow.

“It’s not as bad as usual.” She tries to respond nonchalantly.

“Bullshit.” Comes the reply, “You’re even weirder than you’ve been. Talk to me. What’s up?”

“Ladies.” Deputy Miller greets as he breezes into the room.

“That’s Special Agents to you, Deputy.”

“Yes ma’am, how silly of me really. Special Agent Black, hope you’re enjoying the weather. You can always tell by the weather in Polis what excitement is coming our way, Special Agent Black. We’re getting closer and closer to the carnival. Can you believe it, Special Agent Black? It’s just a couple of weeks away now! Do you like carnivals, Special Agent Black? I like carnivals. I sincerely hope to see you there Special Agent Black. Think about it! We could ride the Ferris Wheel together, Special Agent Black.”

“Good God, you made you point. Please go back to ladies.” Anya interrupts before he can get any further.

“Thank you.”

“Coffee here is crap by the way.” Anya adds.

“Seems to be a hit with someone.” Miller observes as he holds the pot up.

“Yeah. This one has been all weird since we got here and now she’s drinking your shit coffee like it’s her life source.”

Lexa takes another sip as she sends a finger Anya’s way letting her know what she thinks of her assessment.

The coffee really is terrible.

But.

She didn’t sleep last night.

Not after the text.

She’d done some googling on disappearing texts before giving up and calling a friend at the home office to look into it for her this morning.

The result.

No texts received on her number between the hours of 10.00pm when Anya had texted complaining about spotty TV reception and 6.30am when her Dad texted about the result of the White Sox game the previous night.

But Lexa had seen it.

At 3.00am she had seen the warning text.

And there had to be some sort of explanation for it.

“Ahhh.” Miller sighs as he takes his first sip. “Acquired taste.” He directs at Anya in response to her grimace.

He pulls up a chair on the other side of the table and sits across from them. “Weird?” He asks Anya, a few sips in, as he looks at Lexa.

“Yeah, she’s been off.”

“I am right here.” Lexa reminds them.

“Strange town.” Miller says.

“So we keep hearing.” Anya responds lowly.

“Don’t forget it.”

“Tell us about Clarke.”

“Already did.”

“You gave us the standard shit. Give us the good shit now.”

“Good isn’t a word I would use.”

“What do you think happened to her?”

“That’s your job to find out, I’m told.”

“But what do you think, Deputy Miller?” Lexa speaks up.

Miller sighs and pauses to think. “I don’t know. I really don’t. It’s not your standard, ‘I’m sick of this shit. I’m gonna disappear for a while.”

“Why do you say that? Because we’ve heard otherwise.” Anya presses.

“Well, she loved her job.”

“That’s it. That’s all you think that would keep her in this town?”

“Well, she wasn’t really close to friends or family. I mean the folks at her apartment loved her..but..”

“Her boyfriend?” Lexa asks.

“You know as well as I do on that. Reports of arguing.”

“So you’re saying foul play?”

“I’m saying I don’t think she ran away.”

“She leaves the store at 8.00pm according to witnesses plus security footage that catches her leaving. She gets to her apartment..”

“We don’t know that.” Anya interrupts Lexa’s talk through.

“She did.” Lexa insists because she just..knows.

“No one saw her there and your guys responded there that night?” Anya argues before directing her question to Miller.

He sighs, “Yeah. Power surge at..roughly eight fifty..the folks at the apartment got antsy.”

Anya leans back in her chair, “Ahhh small towns. Where your power company is also your local lawman who is also your local friendly barista.”

Miller frowns, “It’s not like that. Most of the folks at that building are eighty plus. We respond there a lot.” He sighs as Anya’s face lights up, “Fine. Substitute power company for old folks attendants and you’ve got us defined. Actually never mind, I’ve had to do my share of rewiring for several folks.”

“Except for Clarke.” Lexa speaks up, “She’s twenty seven.”

“Was.” Anya corrects.

“Well. There’s some young kids in there, twelve year old grandaughter with Mrs. Sweeney and a seven and nine year old grandmonsters of Mrs. Torres.”

“Right but Clarke..”

“Weird choice for someone her age to live in an old sixplex in the outskirts of town especially given she had to ride her bike an hour each way to the hospital. But the other tenants loved her. She checked in on them.”

“None of them are suspects?”

“Unless they found the strength to beat her to death with their walkers before dumping her into an elixir of youth they were brewing up.”

“That’s not funny.” Lexa says simply.

“She hasn’t had a sense of humour since she got here.” Anya drawls.

“Sorry.” Miller says anyway, “I just..you know..anyway yeah no suspects.”

“What happened when your department got to the apartment building?” Anya pipes up.

“I responded actually. You know. Talked to everyone. I got there at around nine thirty and power came back nine fifty four. Well I mean..it came back but it’s been in and out ever since no one can figure it out . They’ve brought in electricians and rewired the whole place but nothing.. a couple of the folks are actually leaving..”

“Talked to everyone except Clarke.” Anya interrupts.

He shrugs, “Yeah. Well. They usually go..well went to her for help first but it was around that time that she’d be gone. We just assumed. She’s been night shift as long as I can remember.”

“You know her personally?” Anya realizes.

“Yeah, I mean..not well. My husband knew her better.”

“None of this means that she didn’t get back to her apartment. She could have left before you got there like you initially assumed.” Lexa speaks up.

“Or she could have never gotten there and we’re none the wiser.” Anya responds.

“I just..” Lexa starts.

“So her apartment is found ransacked..” Anya cuts in.

“Three days later when Harper Mcintyre, a nurse at the hospital checks on her after three missed shifts.” Miller continues Anya’s line of thought.

“And her lovely boyfriend didn’t even think to check in.”

“He doesn’t give me a warm fuzzy feeling either.” Miller agrees.

“Lex here and I were just thinking about how he would make a lovely first stop for the day."

“Yeah.” Lexa grumbles before she stands up and walks out.

“Ignore her, she’s usually more personable..actually..no she’s not really.” She hears from Anya as she walks down the hallway and out into the gloom outside.

Finn Collins thinks he’s charming.

He is not.

Anya does not like him and neither does Lexa.

“Pick a card. Any card.” He says as they sit down with him on a bench in front of the warehouse he works at.

“No.” Lexa says.

He sighs and turns to Anya who doesn’t even have to verbalize her distaste.

“Fine. What can I help you lovely ladies with?”

“Special Agents to you, Collins.”

“Yeah..that’s right. Meant to ask last time, why is Federal looking into this again. It’s just a simple missing persons.”

Anya shakes her head in disbelief, “You do realize that this is your girlfriend we’re talking about right? Like that’s something you realize right?”

He rolls his eyes, “Ex.”

“What?” Lexa questions.

“Ex girlfriend.” He sounds out slowly.

Mockingly.

Lexa feels Anya grip lightly at her forearm before she realizes her fist was clenched and ready to hit the smugness out of his face.

“Did you consult her on your change in relationship status before or after you made her disappear?” Anya presses.

Finn sighs heavily, “We were headed for a breakup..it was done. And once again, I didn’t make her do anything, she left.”

“Why would she leave?” Lexa asks as she takes a sip out of the sweet latte that Anya made her get on the way to meet Finn.

She grimaces..it’s cold already but she’ll just have to power through it.

Finn turns away from them to look off into the distance, “I don’t know. It would have been nice if she said something.”

Lexa takes another sip and promptly spits up at how hot it is.

Anya raises an eyebrow and Lexa simply shakes her head.

She nearly misses the wink Finn sends her way when she looks back at him.

What the hell?

“Raven seems to think it’s in her character to just disappear.” Anya says.

“Yeah..well there’s..bad blood between those two..”

Anya laughs, “That’s a hell of a way to put it.”

“Look..I’m not gonna say it’s like her to pull a disappearing act and I’m not gonna say that it’s not like her. She’s kind of one of those people who’s unpredictable. She does what she wants. Damn everyone else, you know?”

“When was the last time you spoke to her?”

“We were fighting..and I called her..what two days before she split?”

“And?”

”She told me she was tired and she didn’t feel like fighting.”

“So you went to see her in person?”

“No.” Finn responds, irritated, “You already know all this shit. I texted her. Everyday. Good morning. How’s your day? Have a good shift. That kind of shit.”

“But you knew she was missing shifts.” Lexa states, shaking herself out of her confusion.

She places the steaming coffee on the bench and watches as his eyes trail it.

“Yeah one of the nurses, Harper, called me.”

“You didn’t find that strange?” Anya asks.

“Yeah I did. It was weird as hell. But she didn’t want to talk to me so..”

“Have you ever thought that maybe the world doesn’t revolve around you?” Lexa speaks up.

“Look if I had gone to see her, you would have been grilling me about that too. Damned if I do, damned if I don’t.”

“It’s amazing the capacity people have to be selfish, don’t you think, Lexa?”

“Whatever. God. I love her okay. I would never hurt her. But she didn’t want me and now she’s gone. Whatever.” He stands and runs a hand through his long hair. “I have to go. I’m have an actual job to do instead of wasting people’s time.”

"Bye Finn!” Anya waves cheerily. “See you soon.”

He frowns before he walks off in a huff and leaves them standing by the bench.

“He’s kind of an ass.”

“More than kind of.” Anya responds lazily.

Lexa wakes with a start.

She was dreaming about something..but it’s out of her reach now.

It’s cold so cold and she blinks blearily as she looks around her motel room.

The lights are flickering and she’s freezing.

She sits up and as she exhales and the air fogs up in front of her.

She reaches under her pillow for her gun and her trembling fingers barely manage to grasp it.

She gets out of her bed slowly and goes through the room methodically, shivering and trying to ignore just how creepy the flickering lights are.

The room search brings up nothing besides the worrying fact that her AC unit reads 20 degrees.

She adjusts it hastily to 50 degrees higher and returns to her bed to shiver and wait out the warming of the room.

The room eventually does warm up.

It does nothing to calm Lexa though, and she lies awake until the sun rises with her eyes wide open as the light above her flickers intermittently.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some words on what you think. Also bug me on [tumblr](http://sovereignchicken.tumblr.com/) if you like.


End file.
